


Bad at love

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Steve ignores Billy's drunken words, and holds the side of Billy's face, but is not ready for what happens next. "Get your faggot hands off me Harrington." Steve feels like time stopped. His words are cold, and this isn't the Billy Steve knows but it doesn't hurt any less. Steve drops his hand by his side, throat suddenly raw and dry, "W-what?"Billy rolls his eyes, "You heard me, I'm not a fag like you, this whole thing between us is bullshit, it's all bullshit, I just needed someone to mess around with."One time Billy messes up big time and Steve learns how to deal with how Billy's really bad at love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Bad at love

Steve and Billy were known to be sworn enemies, but their was more under the surface. Drunk nights on Steve's patio, kisses that were never mentioned, feelings that never left their minds.  
That's why Steve Harrington was so confused, he liked Billy, liked kissing him, and getting drunk on stolen wine with him. But the next day Billy could be found kissing a girl against her locker, and it hurt too. Like he was just using him because Billy was hot and horny and could do what he pleased, it wasn't like they were together, so he had no reason to be upset, right?

That's why in the middle of the night he see's Billy drunk figure standing in his room, face beat up, blood dripping down his chin, staring at a poloroid on his wall. "Billy?" He asks startled, and the bloodied boy turns to look at him. "Bout time you gotta outa the damn' shower."

Steve ignores Billy's drunken words, and holds the side of Billy's face, but is not ready for what happens next. "Get your faggot hands off me Harrington." Steve feels like time stopped. His words are cold, and this isn't the Billy Steve knows but it doesn't hurt any less. Steve drops his hand by his side, throat suddenly raw and dry, "W-what?"  
Billy rolls his eyes, "You heard me, I'm not a fag like you, this whole thing between us is bullshit, it's all bullshit, I just needed someone to mess around with."

and that's the moment Steve loses it. He wonders if Billy heard the whole Bullshit scenario with Nancy, and wonders if he said it just to get to Steve even more. He can smell the alcohol on Billy's breath, and cigarette smoke, usually he doesn't mind, but right now the scent is giving him a migraine, and Steve tells himself he is not gonna cry infront of this dickwad, _(his eyes are stinging with water though)_  
"Leave." Steve says simply, his voice toned with hurt, something he hadn't heard in awhile until now.

"What?" Billy repeats as if he just didn't tell Steve all those nights they spent together was bullshit, and it pisses Steve off greatly.

"You heard me. Fucking leave." _Go, go find someone else to toy with, just let it not be me anymore. Steve thinks staring into Billy's bloodshot eyes._

His voice gets stronger and Steve is satisfied with it. And Billy does leave, and Steve can hear the rumble of Billy's camaro, and he realizes it was dumb for Billy to drive since he was drunk off his ass and injured, but Steve didn't put much thought into it. The next few days Steve stays at home, walloping in his self pity and pain, and he gets thinner, not bothering to eat, or even do his hair.

But one day he decides he had enough motivation to get up and go to the starbucks in town, he needed caffeine, anything that would keep him awake. So he showers, and when he looks in the mirror his skin seems to glow, and Steve smiles to himself a bit, maybe today would be a good morning.The party had called Steve numerous times asking him if he was alright, and Steve had managed to slip the lie that he was sick by them. He throws on a baggy purple sweatshirt and jeans, putting little product in his hair, and throwing on some converse, and a pair of his yellow studded earrings before taking a deep breathe and opening his door, the sunlight immediantly stinging his eyes, but it feels nice and warm and like a blanket, so for a few moments Steve just let's the sun shine down at him.

Starbucks wasn't to crowded since it was a thursday, so he stepped up to the counter, and looked at the menu.

"What may I get for you today?"

Steve recognizes the voice and looks to the person in front of him.

It's fucking Billy.

Curls in a man bun, green visor and apron on, earring dangling, hot as ever, but thats beside the point.

The brunette feels his stomach sink, and his heart beat pick up, and he can't seem to find his breath, "Steve-" Billy starts, but Steve turns away and finds his voice only to say something dumb.

"Mcdonalds has better coffee."

"But Mcdonalds doesn't have me." Billy finishes, and Steve lets out a small scoff.

"Who says I want you anymore." 

Billy grabs Steves wrist, and his mouth slight parts open, christ Steve was thinner, and he knew it was probably his fault, scratch that it was _his fault._

"Please Stevie, just go sit down and we can talk." 

"Fuck you." steve snaps, and leaves the store, upset. Who did Billy think he was using a nickname, and telling Steve he was bullshit then asking to talk like nothing was wrong, and Billy hadn't been a total dick. Steve knew he was worth more than that .

Steve got back in his car driving to Mcdonalds, they were better anyways.

"I'm going to chop off his dick!" Robin exclaims, upset, staring at Steve who sipped his coffee in amusement, "Woah woah, we wouldn't want sued rob, even though your right, I actually thought we had something, and I feel so stupid."

Robin wraps her arm around Steve's shoulder, admiring the park view infront of them, "Your a sweetheart Steve. It'll turn out okay." Steve nodded, if Billy wanted to be able to act like nothing was wrong, and he expected Steve to do that too, he was very wrong.

**A week later.**

"Okay, oh my god! You can't just go be a dickwad to Steve, and then not apologize! And and then you kiss that heather chic behind his back!"

Max exclaims upset, arms cross, scolding Billy, who was groaning into his pillow.

"I messed up okay? I'm trying to come up with an apology." Max scoffs,

"Yeah well it better be done by the time I come back." Billy sits up abruptly looking at his sister

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Steve are going to the mall." the sound of tires rumbling against the driveway is heard. 

"That must be him." Billy watches Max leave his room, till he stumbles to the window, watching Max get in Steve's car, giving Billy a small salute, Max shuts the door, and Steve drives off.

Billy gets out a piece of paper and stubby pencil, sitting at his desk. He stares at the paper which is still blank. "God damnit."

Steve watches Max try on a makeup sample from Sephora, "Billy's throwing a fit."

Steve's mouth felt dry, and for a split second he forgot Max was Billy's siter. "Why?" He asks crossing his arms, and the redhead laughs patting Steve's shoulder.

"Because your ignoring him, I mean he deserves it, he said some fucked up things to you." The brunette let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah."

"He's working on an apology right now."

"Watch it be some verse from a rock song, I'll bet you ten dollars on it." Max smirks, "Deal."

By the time Steve drops Max back off, Billy's standing on the deck, 

"Good luck." Max whispers to her brother before walking inside the house. 

Steve watches Billy start walking towards his car and he bites his cheek. "This better be fucking good." he mutters. 

Billy opens Steve's car door and sits in. A few minutes it's just silence. 

"I'm sorry, what I did was fucked up" Billy finally says, and Steve snorts, 

"Did it take a whole week of Mathemeticians helping you to figure that out?" 

"No, Look Steve, I was a complete and total dick, and It was shitty, and stupid, and fucked up. I was drunk, and Neil was on my ass about everything, I was upset, and I took it out on you, and that's was wrong. I'm really grateful your in my life, and I'll do anything to make it up to you, Like fuck Steve, I really like you, and I was just scared, and stressed, and that's not any excuse to be a bitch, and I am genuinely sorry." 

"Did Max make you apologize?" 

Billy shakes his head, and goes to grab Steve's hand, "No, I've been wanting to for awhile, for the past week and a half, and its been hard because you've been avoiding me." 

"I wonder why." Steve mutters under his breath, but looks over at Billy. "I forgive you, but I'm still pissed at you. What you said really fucking hurt. Drunk or not. But I'm willing to look past it, just so I don't have to hold a grudge." 

Billy's eyes light up, "Thankyou Steve! I won't let you down ever again, I promise." He enterwines his hand with Steve's, and gives it a squeeze. 

He looks over at Steve who hasn't said anything, But Steve squeezes his hand back, a tiny smile forming on his face. 

"Pinky promise?" He asks, and Billy complies, 

"pinky promise."


End file.
